


Hum drum - Caribou x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 02:17:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12289113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Hum drum - Caribou x Reader

“What’s this?” You questioned walking along the beachside, discovering an abandoned sealed barrel, “must’ve washed up on the shore. I wonder what’s inside.” You walk towards it and examine it closely, it was covered with chains and nailed shut tightly. You placed your ear on it and knock, only to receive a knock back, someone was trapped inside. You gasp and pull your ear away, “oh no! Don’t worry, I’ll get you out!” You assured rushing away, “I’ll be right back! I’ll go get something to get you out of the sand!” You call as you run off to retrieve a wagon. Luckily your little home was nearby and you were back to rescue whomever was inside, “don’t worry, I’m back, I brought my wagon. I’ll bring you home and let you out, just relax in there you’re almost free.” You get behind the barrel and try to push it into the wagon, it felt quite heavy as you were, the sound of liquids squished about when you did. ‘There must be clean water in there, that must’ve been how they survived in that tiny thing,’ you thought as you pulled the wagon with all your might to your small home just over yonder.

Once you reached your home, you drug the barrel inside then take a seat next to your small tool box, “just hang in there, this might take a while.” You take a moment to breathe before going to work on removing the chain, trying to pick one of the many locks on the barrel. One by one you managed to remove each lock before moving onto the planks of wood, though struggling with the firmly nailed down planks, you managed to pry off the nails one by one. “I’ve almost got you out, just one more plank,” you whisper to the barrel as you manage to pull off the last plank, letting whatever liquid escape the small crack on the side. The water smelled and looked muddy, you held your nose as you step to the front of the barrel, “you poor thing, you had to suffer with all that gross water, don’t worry. I’ll just remove the top and-“ You removed the top and peer inside the empty barrel with only the strange, smelly liquid oozing out the side. “Empty? That can’t be, I could’ve sworn I heard someone inside,” you hum putting the lid to the side and peering further inside as the last of the liquid spilled out, “there’s no way…”

“Thank you, my sweet, gullible savior, kehehehehehe!” A voice spoke up and laughed behind you. Before you could react, a hand pressed at your back and pushed you into the barrel, whilst another held your hips in place. Your head hit the side of the barrel as a pair of hips crashed against yours, “allow me to repay you my savior.” You peer behind you as you held your head, an unsavory looking man, his hair was greasy and his clothes were matted, the foul odor wafting off his person, the stare in his eyes was cold and wild like a madman, his snake like tongue licking over his lips, “try not to scream my pretty, kehehe, wouldn’t want to drown you.” You feel the scummy feeling of dirty water engulfing your waist, snaking its way to your face and around your nose and mouth, “let’s see if you pass out before I finish.” You gasp in horror as you felt the swampy liquid inside your pants turn from liquid to solid and fleshy slipping into you. The sound of his snide laughter rung through your ears as his swampy phallus went rampant at your insides, “kehehehehehehe!! Take this my dear ‘heroine’ kehehehehehe!!” You attempt to cry out, only for your cries to be muffled by the swamp water around your nose and mouth, already struggling for air. Just a minute passes and it was pure agony, not only was his thrusts unforgiving but being unable to breathe only made it worse.

A few more minutes pass as you were starting to lose consciousness, he reached his limit rather swiftly and released thick, chunky what you assumed was a discharge of seamen into you, burning whatever lacerations he had created inside you. “Kehehehehe! You’re still conscious, such a noble hero. Might as well let you breathe now.” He chuckled as he slowly removed the goop from your face, exposing your nose first then stopping, “I think I might keep you around. Your body is so fine, the sexiness of your curves, your warm insides, too good to let go.” He brought his face to the side of your head and took in a deep breath, “your smell is so sweet. Kehehe, I’m going to keep you for sure. You are mine without objections. Or rather, you aren’t allowed to object.” You panic as he slowly engulfed your body into his, even as you struggled it was no use, he had your body surrounded. As he engulfed your head, the lest view before darkness, was seeing his wild, sadistic expression.


End file.
